Fire Emblem if: Niberungu no Hokan
Fire Emblem if: Niberungu no Hokan ( , Fire Emblem if: The Crown of Nibelung in the Japanese version) is a manga whose plotline focuses mainly on Leo, the second royal prince of Nohr. It is an adaptation of the game and follows the Revelation route. Corrin is depicted in her female incarnation. It makes some references to other material related to Fire Emblem Fates, such as the drama CD. For example, it mentions the Clarkenstein villa within the imperial palace, where the Nohrian Royal Family officially resides. The manga was serialised in the magazine Comic Zero-Sum, and began its run on January 28, 2017. Technical information This manga is written and illustrated by Yugyoji Tama, and it was published from 2017 to 2018 in Comic Zero-Sum. It covers Chapters 1 to 17 of the game, and was published in two tankōbon volumes. Volumes Author: Yugyoji Tama Publisher: Volumes (ISBN): *Vol. 1: 25 September 2017 **10-ISBN 9784758033152 **13-ISBN 978-4758033152 *Vol. 2: 25 July 2018 **10-ISBN 9784758033695 **13-ISBN 978-4758033695 Differences from the game Though it follows the Revelation route, there have been many changes to the story due to shifting the focus to Leo: *The internal strife within Nohr is shown more clearly, such as the economic costs of the war and how the common people are treated. *Several events, such as the introduction of My Castle, are either completely ignored or just skipped over. *The circunstances behind Corrin's transformation into a Feral Dragon are somewhat different, as it was not solely because of Mikoto's death, but also due to Takumi accusing her for the latter's demise and entering into mental shock. In the game, Corrin screams in grief, and he only labels them guilty after they reverted back to human form. **Furthermore, her transformation is more gradual; instead of transforming entirely, dragon appendages appear all over her body, along with scales and sharper teeth. Also, she is able to talk in this state, unlike in the game (though she is eventually able to after receiving her Dragonstone in the latter). * Azura did not sing Lost in Thoughts All Alone to calm Corrin down and did not receive severe damage from her, though she was injured and sang briefly along with her efforts of appealing to her. *Leo doesn't encounter Corrin in Izumo, instead, he finds her in the destroyed Cyrkensia theater, right after she stops Xander and Ryoma’s fight. *Some villains were tweaked to have deeper, more complex portrayals: **Garon, while acting generally the same, ocasionally shows a glimpse of his once kind self. In example, at least once he mistakes Leo for his mother (one of his concubines) and speaks to him in a nicer tone than usual. **Iago, though having a similar role to his game counterpart, is a much more sympathetic figure: While having a cold and calculated personality as he commited some heinous acts due to his position, especially to the Nohrian royals, he legitimately respected and cared about them, but loosened his moral compass due with Garon grooming him with the promise of Dragon's blood. Gallery File:Fire_Emblem_if_Niberungu_no_hokan_Volume_1_Cover.png|Volume 1 File:Fire_Emblem_if_Niberungu_no_hokan_Volume_2_Cover.png|Volume 2 Category:Non-Game Fire Emblem content